Injusta
by Saori Bell
Summary: "Quizá creas que uno de los pensamientos más ilógicos que pudo tener, fue que ella ya no sonreía, y sin embargo, acerco sus labios, quería volver a probarlos, una última vez. Solo eso pedía." Para Doka Shibichan.


_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la serie de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenecen, lamentablemente la última vez que dibuje algo, seguía pareciendo un cerdo redondo sin cabeza, y no el manga de la historia. Todo pertenece a Ishiyama.**_

**Nota de autora: **_Bueno, les traigo un pequeño One-shot bastante corto, que termine de escribir apenas ayer. La inspiración nació cuando leí el último capítulo de "La vida de un soldado", de Doka Shibichan. Así que supongo que esta pequeña lectura le pertenece ;)_

**¡Felicidades por terminar tu fic Dalhia!**

_Aclaración_: _Los párrafos en cursiva son saltos al pasado._

_**Y sin nada más que decir… ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

**INJUSTA**

Casi logro reír por un momento, la vida era terriblemente injusta, una mierda total. Si él creyera en algún dios, seguramente lo maldeciría. Aunque a estas alturas, casi podía escuchar la risa de aquel ser tan sádico mientras arrancaba la vida del cuerpo de su compañera, y la devoraba sin piedad.

Sin embargo, todo se sentía tan irreal, tan falso, que no pudo hacer más que negarlo con la cabeza. Esto no era cierto, sino una de esas malditas pesadillas que lo torturaban por las noches después de una larga exploración fuera de las murallas.

Estaba seguro de que al día siguiente despertaría como si nada en su cama y abrazaría fuertemente a esa estúpida cuatro ojos, ella le preguntaría que sucede y él no le respondería nada, pero la apretaría aún más contra él.

_**Porque la extrañaba, porque necesitaba ver su sonrisa y escucharla decirle que todo estaba bien.**_

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos cafés lo miraban fijamente y él solo pudo repetirse lo mismo, que no podía ser cierto, simplemente no.

Ella le prometió que no lo dejaría, el confió en que jamás fallaría a su maldita promesa. Lo dijo, maldita sea, ¡Ella lo había prometido!

Comenzó a caminar, con la mirada fría que lo caracterizaba. No podía darse el lujo de perder la calma, no ahora, ni nunca.

* * *

– _¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?, ¡Quítate de ahí! – La castaña, ni bien se había acercado al enorme titán, cuando ya había sido lanzada unos cuantos metros lejos de él, apenas se levantó del suelo mostro una enorme sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos y creo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, se arrodillo frente a él con un gesto de alegría absoluta._

– _¡Oh, vamos! Solo quería tocarlo, míralo, creo que intenta decirme algo. Esto es importante Levi, debo tocarlo, yo/_– _Fue interrumpida._

–_Entiéndelo, un día de estos podrías morir y no seré yo el que cargue tu cadáver cuando nadie más quiera hacerlo– El azabache pronuncio las palabras con frialdad absoluta, aunque en su mirada relucía el reproche hacia la mujer. Cuando vio a sus ojos, ella entendió que no se trataba de un regaño._

–_Yo nunca moriré_–_ Dijo segura, y sonrió para restarle importancia. Rivaille no respondió, a lo que Hanji volvió a hablar _–_A menos, claro, que tú decidas matarme en uno de tus tantos ataques de histeria cada vez que entras a mí habitación_– _Se encogió de hombros como si nada, soltando un risilla._

–_No deberías bromear con eso_

–_No bromeo, es una promesa_

_**Y él le creyó.**_

* * *

–Estúpida– Murmuro con enojo cuando pudo acercarse lo suficiente al cuerpo de la chica, ella respiraba con dificultad, pero sin embargo lo escucho.

–_Lo siento_– Su voz sonaba débil, apenas un susurro.

Se acercó aún más a la castaña, levantándole la espalda con sus brazos.

–Cállate, no gastes energías innecesarias– Ella no paraba de sangrar –Necesito llevarte a un sitio seguro y vendarte, parar las hemorragias, limpiar el barro, también/– Se detuvo al instante cuando sintió los labios de su compañera sobre los suyos, moviéndose lentamente, y la odio, porque ese beso sabia a despedida.

_**Pero aun así no dudo en corresponder.**_

Solo paro cuando el cuerpo en sus brazos perdió la fuerza, dejando de desprender aquel calor tan reconfortante, llevándose consigo las últimas esperanzas del soldado.

_**Ella le había mentido, y el dolor era insoportable.**_

–Mentirosa– Murmuro contra su boca después de unos segundos, y la estrecho contra sí, cada vez más fuerte, pero ella ya no sentía nada.

Se encontraba totalmente inmóvil y los sentimientos de él lograban sobrepasarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero debía reprimirse cuanto pudiera, mantener la compostura aunque esta vez doliera más que nunca.

* * *

_Todos los soldados se encontraban luchando, era un caso de emergencia, las cosas no habían salido como se esperaba cuando docenas de titanes corrieron como locos intentando devorar a más de uno, y lamentablemente, lográndolo en muchos casos._

_De un momento a otro aquellos seres habían comenzado a salir de todos lados sin dejar ninguna escapatoria más que enfrentarlos, pero eran demasiados. Los capitanes gritaban órdenes por doquier para intentar conservar el mayor número de vidas, al mismo tiempo que luchaban sin parar._

_La mayoría de los que quedaban vivos, habían logrado llegar a los árboles y resguardarse sobre sus ramas, otros tantos morían intentando hacer lo mismo._

* * *

Escondió su rostro contra el cuello de la ex científica, y mordió su labio fuertemente, con coraje, con la frustración que da el no poder hacer nada. Hanji había muerto, lo que abrazaba era un cadáver más, de todos los que estaban en el campo siendo devorados. Pero no le importó, porque la furia y la necedad también estaban instaladas en su cuerpo.

* * *

_Rivaille manejaba con maestría el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, encargándose de los titanes que podía para así abrir el paso a los soldados que seguían llegando._

_Es por eso, que no lo vio llegar, simplemente no recordó lo letales que podían llegar a ser aquellos grotescos monstruos. Cuando reacciono había sido lanzado contra las ramas de uno de los arboles por los que pasaba. Gruño con furia y levanto la vista intentando adivinar el motivo, pero se arrepintió de inmediato._

_Porque, esa estúpida científica estaba atorada entre los dientes de uno de los titanes que los atacaban, el mismo que mostraba su enorme sonrisa, como declarando una sádica victoria contra el azabache._

_A pesar de la altura en la que se encontraban, pudo notar que el titán se había lanzado contra el tronco de los árboles en cuanto lo vio pasar, y ahora se sostenía con las manos y las piernas, llevando en la boca el cuerpo de su víctima._

_Rivaille se apresuró a preparar las cuchillas para atacar, y cuando dio por hecho que aun podía salvarla, las fauces se apretaron con más fuerza clavándose en el cuerpo de la chica, destruyendo sus huesos y órganos internos, haciéndola gritar._

_**Y él no dudo en matarlo.**_

* * *

Ella había preferido quitarlo del camino en cuando vio que un titán, por poco y lo devoraba, noto que su vida estaba en peligro y decidió salvarlo a costa de la suya.

–Pero yo no te lo pedí– Apretó sus puños, arrugando el uniforme del cuerpo que sostenía.

Soltó un gemido extraño, ronco, y sintiendo como cada uno de sus músculos se negaba a hacerlo, se levantó poco a poco, llevando consigo el cadáver de la chica.

Bajo de las ramas con cuidado y la coloco en el suelo, alejada de la mayoría de los titanes, aunque quisiera, no podía cargar con ella en esas condiciones.

La observo, y sin notarlo hasta ahora, se dio cuenta de que la chica se encontraba bañada totalmente en sangre, manchándolo a él también.

_**No le importó en lo absoluto.**_

Quizá creas que uno de los pensamientos más ilógicos que pudo tener, fue que ella ya no sonreía, pero debes entender que cuando alguien está así de lastimado, no puede articular pensamientos muy coherentes, y sin embargo, acerco sus labios a los de ella, quería volver a probarlos, una última vez. Solo eso pedía.

Después podría seguir luchado, se dijo así mismo, _por el bien de la humanidad y de todas esas estupideces que le hacían prometer_, pero si no lo hacía, no podría reconstruirse, porque en ese momento así se sentía.

**Roto, destrozado.**

Respiro profundamente, y cuando pudo recuperar las fuerzas suficientes, se inclinó de nuevo, pero no pudo más que ver una enorme mano arrebatarle el cadáver de su compañera frente a sus ojos y engullirlo por completo, _con una tétrica sonrisa._

Ya no supo si aquello que provenía de su garganta era un grito o un gruñido, solo pensó, _que la vida__** era tan injusta.**_

* * *

_**Nota de autora: **__Bueno, en eso termina. Escribirlo me resulto algo extraño, porque yo odio ese tipo de fics que te dejan con ganas de matar a la autora, y sin embargo casi siempre lo que escribo te deja el mismo mal sabor de boca xD_

_Espero no haberme salido mucho del comportamiento de Rivaille, pero tuve que basarme en muchas cosas e imaginar cómo se sentiría si amara a Hanji y la mordieran frente a sus ojos y luego la tuviera que ver mientras moría, para que finalmente se la comieran sin que pudiera hacer nada… Hay, ya me sentí mal u.u_

_Espero les haya gustado, y bueno, me despido, ¡Nos leemos después!_

**-Saori Bell Lawliet Black-**


End file.
